Horton Hears a Who: Heart of a Vulture
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Told from the point of view of Vlad himself, this tale provides insight as to how he became the villain and how he repented, found love and happiness. Rated T for disturbing images.


Heart of a Vulture

Heart of a Vulture

Note: Taking place before and after Horton Hears A Who, we are offered some insight into Vlad Vladikof's perspective from his viewpoint.

Chapter 1—Perhaps the Last of My Kind

I could remember, long ago, when I had family members around me. Something happened, something I don't understand. One moment, I was enjoying a meal of carrion from my mama, Sonja and my babushka, Barbara and the next, a cloud of dark, heavy dust had filled the air. Almost unable to breathe, I knew that this smog was dangerous. Reacting in a split second, I took to the skies and saw only a few of my comrades escaping elsewhere in the jungle of Nool, but I was left behind. I tried calling for my uncles, aunts, and cousins, but they had long since gone and when I landed back in the place I thought I was my home, it had changed. My surroundings had transformed into darkness, thorns, and emptiness. What was left of my family had died right in front of my eyes. Even as a hatchling, I had never cried, because I had always been happy. But, in that moment, I felt my heart ripping into pieces. The tears began to roll down my beak uncontrollably and I howled.

"Mama ! Babushka ! Papa, papa…where are you ?!", I questioned, looking everywhere for my beloved father, Lenin. Eyes still blinded momentarily by tears, I walked past the dead bodies of my beloved family members and bumped into a corpse. The smell of death nearly gagged me, but I was overwhelmed by melancholy again. There he was; a once proud vulture and the finest example of regality and humility. My father, Lenin, was also dead. Whatever chemical or poison that the cloud had held had wiped my family out. I fretted that I was the last of my kind. I yelled once more, unable to stand the pain. I prayed for the ominous cloud would return again to take me as well. But my relief never came. Instead, the rain soaked me to the bone and I confined myself to a cave. I only came out when I had to eat. From now on, the darkness was my only friend, until I met a superb young mother kangaroo known as The Sour Kangaroo.

Chapter 2—Her Real Name's Rubella

I was alone and didn't get out much. I loathed the light and preferred the shadows as my mode of transportation as well as my comfort. I had known no friends until Rubella came into my life. Rubella was a mother of one, little Rudy, who was 'pouch schooled'. I hadn't become an assassin extraordinaire yet, but I had seen my fair share of death in my life time. Rubella gave me her first set of "assignments" as soon as I got to know her.

"What do I get out of this deal ?", I would always ask her.

"My unending loyalty and friendship.", she would respond. I didn't care if she was using me for my unbelievable skills because I wanted a friend so badly I would do anything to keep that friendship and despite myself, I felt I was growing fond of her. Despite the fact we were different in our species my heart felt an aching warmth and desire to be near her. I was worse than a faithful puppy dog when it came to her.

Chapter 3—Acting on Rubella's behalf

There had been rumors outside my grotto of Portool,

About a supposed speck on a pink clover in Nool,

Rubella came to tell me of the preposterous tale

And how an elephant named Horton would save them tooth and nail

I wanted to prove myself to my beautiful Sour Kangaroo

I would do anything Rubella asked me to

I agreed to destroy the clover post haste

And I flew into action, there was no time to waste

But Horton was clever, I'd give him that

I thought an elephant wouldn't be so limber, being so big and fat

I believed to have the advantage, with my avian ways

I nearly failed to deliver my promise, my future began to fray

I caught the clover in my talons so fast

And dropped it into the abyss where it disappeared at last

But Horton, that fool found that accursed flower

Once with Rubella I held favor, I had now lost my power

She took care of business herself to have the flower boiled

My heart was crushed, but my temper broiled

I wanted to be remembered, my name forever said

At least before good conquered all, my hopes were now dead

I learned that there was indeed a speck on that clover

One with little creatures called Whos of all sizes

I felt awful for what I had almost done,

It was no reason why I was so despised

Rubella never had any interest in yours truly

Rubella had only used me

Again, once more my heart was in shambles

My head hung low, back to Portool, I ambled

Yet, a ray of hope came to me one dark dreary night

I heard a vulture's song in the cool moonlight…

Could it be ?

Am I not the last ?

Can my loneliness now be a thing of the past ?

Gathering my courage, I set my self to wing

Forgetting my sinful past, putting behind everything

I couldn't look back; I would let the wind be my guide

For the first time in my life, I actually welcomed the light.

Chapter 4—Lovely Roxanne

It was hot, and I wasn't used to the light of day, but it felt sensational on my dark plumage. Before I knew what had hit me, I had been splashed by cool water. I shivered and shook myself off, wondering who had hit me with a tsunami of frigid water.

"Show yourself, you coward !", I called, putting up my fists and ready to fight. The voice I had heard earlier screamed, "Cannonball !" and I shielded myself as best as I could with my wings. It was no good, I was still soaked.

"You rapscallion, you cur, you ingrate, you, you, you…", I stammered hotly until I saw a beak emerge from the watering hole. Out came the most gorgeous sight I had seen in years. It was a female vulture, her feathers iridescent purple and her eyes like amethysts. I felt my heart soar and my face become scarlet red. She laughed like an angel and her smile made my knees go weak.

"Come on in, the water is perfect !", she said, floating peacefully along as if she was born a fish instead of a vulture. Tentatively I walked in and shivered until she swam close to me.

"There. That's not so bad, is it, my friend ?", she questioned.

"No…Not bad at all.", I said, lost in the lady's violet orbs.

"I'm Roxanne. Who are you ?", she questioned, swimming peacefully on her back.

"Vlad. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.", I said, tenderly grabbing her right wing and kissing it. She giggled and splashed me again.

"Let's see if you are up for a game of hide and seek…You're IT !", she laughed, prodding me in the ribs with a gentle finger. I had never laughed before but it simply erupted from me. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. My heart couldn't say 'no' to her. I had to follow her. Before I could grab her, she had flown out of the watering hole and took to wing. I hadn't seen where she had gone but I heard her beatific voice singing again. My heart soared at hearing it.

"You can't go far, Roxanne my dear. I'll find you.", I said, taking off after her. I thought maybe it might be a bit sudden to be falling in love but I knew she was special. I wondered if she felt the same way for me, and without thinking, I did my best to follow her. I almost got the prize, but then, I hit a mountain.

Chapter 5—I'm In Heaven

A group of vultures stood over me. They all looked like family members I had known in the past. I thought, "It's really not so bad if I only knew love momentarily. I can exist here with mama, papa and my babushka…", but then I saw and felt Roxanne holding my head up.

"I'm so sorry…I should've warned you about that mountain. I didn't think you were going to hit it.", she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Sladkaya (1), no worries…I am fine.", I said, smiling for the first time in my entire life. Her beak remained slightly agape.

"Why did you just call me that ? You…just met me.", she said, lowering her gaze from mine for a moment. I was feeling bold. I couldn't let this moment pass by without seizing it, as insane as it was.

"Because, it was your voice that caught my attention first. I thought the one who holds this voice must be a saint. You are a more than that…you are a goddess, Roxanne.", I said, wrapping my wings around her. I basked in the warmth of that embrace, never wanting to let her go. She hugged me back and held me close and kissed my cheek.

"You're a sweet soul, Vlad.", she complimented, which made my cheeks turn crimson again. I sighed as her silken feathers touched my face, and my beak so gently.

"It's a good thing you're fine now, comrade. When you hit your head we became worried.", another vulture said, interrupting the romantic moment I was having with Roxanne. But it did my heart good to be surrounded by my own kind. They were sincere with what they had said. I had many questions for them, especially in how they were living in harmony with the rest of society. My questions would soon be answered and my love only continued to grow.

Chapter 6—That Fateful Day

"Vlad, I am sorry your parents perished in that poison smog. I wasn't certain what caused it either but we took to wing as soon as we felt danger approaching. I am sorry we didn't take you with us…", Dimitri apologized. I didn't hold it against my newfound friend. He was younger than I was and only doing what came naturally for survival. A jungle was just that; a jungle. The uncertain was always lurking about somewhere, and there were always those who wanted to destroy us. That was the past, and I wasn't bitter about it. Just being around my own brood made me feel safe, fulfilled. And now that I had Roxanne in my life and was getting to know her better I knew that the days ahead could only be brighter. But, I still had to apologize to Horton, and more appropriately, the Whos. I didn't know how either would respond to my confession, but I hoped that through this I would be vindicated and free from the sin of my past. I wasn't that vulture anymore. I had turned around for the better and I had never felt so free in my entire life. Freedom felt incredible, and there wasn't anything more precious in life but that; except if it was true love.

Horton had been out teaching the kids about different plants and animals again and I came across him. It seemed other Noolians were still frightened of me but I assured them they had nothing to worry about. I was strictly an eater of fish, as well as vegetation. I stated my case and Horton looked me right in the eyes.

"He's telling the truth, guys. We can trust him now.", he said, offering me his hand as a sign of friendship. With my talon, I grasped it firmly, and shook.

"Travaritch. (2)", I said, with a toothy, gregarious grin. I then thought of my next challenge and I felt a bit downtrodden. I knew if I ever wanted my slate to be wiped entirely clean I had to see the speck on the top of Mount Nool.

Chapter 7—This Isn't Burt From Accounting Again…Is It ?

Flying was no challenge for me, even in my age. I reached the sunflower where the speck was supposedly housed and I cleared my throat. I felt as if a 10 ton weight was still on my heart speaking to the society that lived there. After all it was I who had thrown the clover off the mountain and caused immense damage to their community and lifestyle. I wondered if they would ever forgive me, since I still had trouble forgiving _myself_.

"Hello ?", I said, again and again until I heard a tenor male voice.

"This isn't Burt from accounting again, is it ? If it is, it's not funny anymore !", the voice said.

"No, no. It's me, Vlad. I have some explaining to do. First I must say I was wrong in what I did. I was acting out of loyalty to my friend, Rubella.", I said, trying to fight back tears.

"Rubella, huh ? Who's that ?", the voice said, sounding a bit annoyed. I explained everything to him and then, I began crying. I couldn't stop myself.

"It's ok, Vlad. You sound sincere. I believe you. You can stop crying anytime now…it's like monsoon season down here !", the voice said. I had learned this man was the Mayor of Whoville and his name was Ned O' Malley. I couldn't believe Ned had forgiven me so easily. I stopped crying but I was still sniveling quite a bit. My heart was relieved, but I wondered about the others. One pardon wasn't enough.

"Your forgiveness eases my heart, Ned but I need to hear everyone's response.", I said, my shoulders still shaking from my sobs.

"Vlad, it's going to be alright. Cheer up. I can tell you have a good spirit and you'll never allow anyone to dupe you again.", Ned said, gently. One by one, I heard nothing but understanding coming from the lips of those blessed Whos and the weight that had been on my shoulders was completely gone.

"Thank you. All of you. May you continue to live your days here in peace, harmony and happiness.", I said, my heart feeling serene.

"Will we hear from you again, Vlad ?", the voice of the timid one called Jo-Jo asked.

"I would say, yes, sometime in the future. You're not alone you know.", I said, pleasantly.

"That's all we need. Thank you Vlad, and take care.", a genuine female voice said to me. I knew that was the saccharine soprano of the mayor's wife herself. I couldn't help but feel released and a sense of bliss upon knowing my name had been finally cleared and I could be known as "the repentant vulture". It was a title I was glad to hold.

Epilogue 

Even though I spent a lot of time with my reunited family, the Noolians had become my closest friends. I had forgiven Rubella, noticing she had become a different kangaroo. Rudy, her brave young son, was out of the pouch now, going into the world which was so often unkind. I saw Rudy like a son, and he was even calling me Uncle. "Uncle Vlad" had a very snazzy, catchy ring to it. But it made me want to have my own brood, and I wondered if in my old age I could even dare to try. After witnessing what I had on Mount Nool, I gathered my courage and decided to try the impossible, or what seemed to be impossible at the time.

It was always that sublime voice that kept me basking in ethereal thoughts and pleasant visions. I had known Roxanne for a year now and I had even kissed her many times, danced with her and dare I say, frolicked in the nearby fields and played many a game of hide and seek with her without hitting anymore mountains. I wasn't certain of how to ask her properly for her hand, but one day, while enjoying a typical dip in the watering hole, I spun her into my arms and met her eyes with mine.

"Dearest, I want to ask you something.", I began, sweetly. She caressed my face as she usually did with the softest touch; a touch that would make even a _rock_ melt. I sighed ecstatically, nearly expiring.

"Yes, Vlad…Ask me whatever you wish.", she responded.

"Would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife ? I wanted to ask you when we first met, but then feared you'd fly as far away as you could !", I said, chortling heartily. She dipped me down and gazed at me, almost seductively, and I loved it when she did that.

"I am glad you waited, but even then I would've said 'yes', because you are my heart's missing link.", she said, and kissed me. I drowned in that kiss for hours as the moon rose up to light our night. Before long, the loveliest creature alive was about to become my beloved match.

It has been a year now and Roxanne and I have shared many days of happiness together. Sure, we have little spats now and then but she always takes the anger away with a soft word. She has such a gift for that. We have our own brood, our lovely little scavengers. There's Taelia, the tomboy, who loves to rough-house with the other kids in the jungle and play in the mud, Inga, the quiet, docile princess who offers tender advice and sage words despite her young years, Sveta, the youngest, who doesn't speak yet, but is very friendly and gregarious, Vlad Junior (we just simply call him "Junior"), who takes after me, and the last child, Misha. Misha is the most talkative of the group and could talk to a stump if he liked. 5 children is quite a handful, I am aware, but I love them all so dearly. I never believed a happy ending could exist for one such as me but a small word: love, had changed everything. I knew now that such a small element could transform _anything_, and this I would never forget for however many days I had left here in Nool. Happiness was my constant companion, and my life couldn't be better, and all because of the power of love.

The End

Notes:

Sladkaya: My sweet one. The equivalent of "sweetheart".

Travaritch: Archaic, meaning friend


End file.
